May 610
Progress Made 'Chief Yuriev and Razor battle for Fang:' Martimus: At the beginning of the May gather Marina, Fiddle, Arias and I spirit walked into the earth circle with no memory of what had taken place over the previous few weeks. Later that night, the Soothsayer came into town and informed us that our memories had been used to repair the damage that had been done to The Dream, and that he could show us our memories of what had done. We were warned that we might have died, but The Dream was keeping us alive until we remembered what we had done. When we crossed into The Dream it felt as if we were living those memories for the first time. Marina, Shaman Jarnac and I had traveled from the previous gathering in Ravenholt to Unity to discuss our plans with his Grace, Duke Reynard Voltan. From there we travelled north, along the way they called upon several bear spirits and as they continued north they gathered a large following of Bear totem warriors, Bear spirits and great bears. We crossed the battle lines with little incident and caught up with Chief Yuriev in a few days. He had amassed an army of Wolf spirits, wolf totem warriors and great wolves of all kinds. There the army of wolves and the army of bears marched together into the lands occupied by Daniel Redpath. The undead forces pulled back and surrounded us, it appeared that we were making our way into a trap, but we pushed North anyways. We were climbing a great mountain and the struggle of making our way up the mountainous path was getting to us when Arias and Chief Gertrude joined us, and with the help of the Great Ram, the Wolf and the Bear forces pressed on up the mountain. We came to a great chasm, and on the other side was what I believe was the Hall of Kings. It was here that Redpath’s forces fully engaged us. To cross the chasm Shaman Jarnac opened the way through The Dream. In order to build the ‘bridge’ across the chasm Shaman Jarnac, Chief Yuriev and Chief Gertrude left their bodies behind as we crossed into the Dream. Marina ‘carried’ Jarnac’s spirit, Fiddle ‘carried’ Chief Yuriev’s spirit and Arias ‘carried’ Chief Gertrude’s spirit. After we crossed the Chasm, Razor and Redpath were waiting for us. They had a circle of power blocking us from entering the Hall. There was a brief conversation between Redpath and Yuriev. Redpath offered to give Yuriev back Fang, if only he bent knee and returned to his side; Yuriev declined. The ‘seven’ of us manifested our full power and engaged Razor and Redpath in a lengthy battle. We fought for a long time, but were never able to cut Razor and Redpath off from their circle where they could retreat and tend to their wounds. Razor challenged Chief Yuriev / Fiddle to a fight in the circle and they engaged in an impressive dual while the rest of us battled, and were eventually all defeated by Daniel Redpath outside the circle. As we were all defeated Shaman Jarnac pulled us out of that place, but by doing so he damaged The Dream in that area. As we entered The Dream we could see Fang shatter into hundreds of pieces. Shaman Jarnac needed to stay behind to repair the damage that had been done as he sent our spirits on to walk to the Earth Circle. As our spirits left the area we could see Chief Yuriev’s spirit re-enter his body with a smile upon his face. While we lost the battle the way was cleared for him to quest for Fang. 'Uma Kindal laid to rest ' details to be added by? New Problems Write the second section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Other Category:Other